


Protectshipping ficlets

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter fics and drabbles, mainly Honda/Bakura, possibly with some Honda/Yami Bakura added in for spice.</p><p>A short scene with Honda/Bakura, and then checking in a few years later.<br/>Honda and Bakura share smores and a romantic moment.<br/>Duelist Kingdom. Honda has some trouble carrying Bakura and Mokuba back to the stadium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m referring to them as Bakura and Honda because these are the most common names used for them. Since these are their last names, so when they call each other Ryou and Hiroto (their first names) it’s supposed to be more intimate.  
> Notes: Two for one deal. I didn’t originally plan to put these two together, but somehow it worked out that way. If the change between the two scenes seems odd that’s why. I just liked the idea of suggesting a more long-term relationship.

Honda was kissing him again. Their lips worked clumsily together, their tongues venturing out to touch only briefly.

Hesitantly, Bakura reached out and placed his hands on Honda’s shoulders. He couldn’t help being nervous when Honda kissed him like this. It was more than enough of a thrill that he couldn’t keep himself calm. Slowly, reluctantly, he let Honda draw away from the kiss. He didn’t go far. He was still close enough for his breath to press against Bakura’s lips like the ghost of the kiss they had just shared.

Trembling, Bakura took Honda’s hands in his own and began to guide them over his body. Even in the dim light he knew Honda could see him clearly. The thought of Honda staring at him, touching him all over, made it hard for Bakura to breathe properly.

“Ryou, are you all right?” Bakura nodded. He wasn’t used to Honda calling him by his first name, but that was all he had heard tonight. Over and over Honda called his name in that soft voice he reserved for tender moments.

“What do you want?”

It was the same question he always asked. He even paused to wait for Bakura’s answer, though he already knew what to expect. This time, though, it was going to be different.

“Everything.”

Honda let out a little moan, dipping his head to kiss Bakura’s pale, bare skin. Bakura wanted to kiss him back, but he was being held down. Honda wanted to be the one to take charge now.

And by now, whatever he wanted Bakura was willing to give. He let Honda twine their bodies together, touching and discovering each other more intimately than they ever had before.

“Ryou,” Honda’s voice was strained from trying to hold back, “you know I love you.”

“Love you,” Bakura echoed, “H-Hiroto.” He could not remember using Honda’s first name before and it felt odd on his tongue, but then Honda kissed him and stole all of his uncertainties away.

Those words were so inadequate, but they were all they had, and they repeated them desperately to one another. It was a charm to keep the feelings from overflowing, to keep the two of them from breaking down under the weight of their love.

Even if the universe did not register the small flurry of motion and emotion between them, it didn’t matter. Between the two of them they built their own world. They offered no room for anything outside of their touch, and they managed to maintain it even past the last cry of release.

Bakura lay still except for the little shivers that ran up and down his spine. He was now the one laying on top of Honda, slowly relaxing in his arms.

His newfound lover was already asleep, perfectly content as long as he was holding on to Bakura.

Bakura didn’t know when he had last been so happy. Even in sleep Honda held him tightly. In a way it was his strength that Bakura loved, though it was something he could never explain. It wouldn’t have worked with anyone but Honda, he was sure, but between the two of them they were strong enough to hold each other together.

And maybe he was right. The next day nothing had changed, and the next and the next.

But everything changes in time. . . doesn’t it?

\-------------------------------Overheard in a collage library four years later -------------------------------

“Still studying?”

“Ah! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Laughter.

“It’s not funny! Come here!”

“Hey, ow. . .”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean. . .”

“Never should have taught you to punch.”

Pause.

“Hey, don’t kiss it!”

“Why not? Because someone might see?”

“No.”

Sound of a gasp.

“Because I want you to kiss me here, Ryou.”

Long pause.

“I missed you.”

“It’s only been two hours.”

“Hiroto.”

Laughter.

“No kiss for you.”

“That’s what you think.”

Pause.

“No kiss, huh?”

“Cheater.”

Whispered, “but I love you.”

“Love you.”


	2. Sticky Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traded with Nanashi so she would work on the last chapter of ‘That’s New.’

When Honda woke up, Bakura was leaning against him. He usually did get to wake up with Bakura snuggled up close to him when he feel asleep at Bakura’s house. He smiled sleepily, reaching over to ruffle Bakura’s hair.

“How long did you let me sleep?”

Bakura snuggled closer with a happy sigh. “About twenty minutes.”

“Hm.” Honda nibbled Bakura’s hair.

Bakura laughed and pushed Honda’s face away, “I made a snack if you’re hungry.”

Honda looked down at the plate in Bakura’s lap. He was a little surprised that Bakura had gotten up to get that without him noticing.

“What is that?”

Bakura picked up one of the little graham cracker sandwiches and held it up for Honda’s inspection. “Smores.”

Honda blinked. “When did you get those?” It was such a strange thing to find in Bakura’s lap. “How did you toast them?”

“Microwave.” Bakura bit into the smore himself, making half the marshmallow squish out the other side.

Honda shook his head. “Sacrilege.”

Bakura just laughed again and caught the escaping marshmallow with his fingers. Honda watched, finding it more interesting to watch Bakura lick the sticky sugar off of his fingers than to try to insist that proper smores required fire.

“Let me help you with that.” Honda caught Bakura’s hand and pulled it towards himself. Bakura froze as Honda trailed his tongue over his fingertips.

“Honda?” Bakura watched Honda sucking one particularly sticky fingertip. Honda couldn’t answer, since his tongue was busy cleaning Bakura’s fingers. Bakura slowly settled back and took another bite out of his smore.

“You’re sweet,” Honda finally told Bakura, before moving to kiss the palm of his hand.

“It’s just the sugar,” Bakura told him, finishing off his treat.

Honda snatched Bakura’s other hand and swiped his tongue over a bit of marshmallow on the inside of Bakura’s thumb. “It’s you,” he told Bakura between licks.

Bakura blushed, tugging uselessly on his hand, trying to free it from Honda’s grip. “That tickles.”

Honda paused, considered Bakura’s hand, then nibbled at the inside of his thumb.

Bakura yelped and pulled his hand out of Honda’s grip. “Don’t do that!”

Honda gave him a hurt look. “Is it that strange?” He sat back, watching Bakura cautiously. Bakura usually liked when he was silly and affectionate, even if it was something strange.

“No biting.” Bakura snuggled against Honda, catching Honda’s face with one hand and tilting it down so he could kiss him.

Honda kissed Bakura back lazily. He tried not to smile, but Bakura was so cute sometimes.

As soon as he pulled away, Honda re-captured Bakura’s hand and started sucking on his thumb. He was sure Bakura had meant it was okay for him to do this as long as he didn’t bite, except Bakura was giving him the strangest look. . .

Bakura leaned up and licked the corner of Honda’s mouth, making Honda drop his hand in surprise.

“You had a little marshmallow there,” Bakura tried to explain.

“Hm?” Honda hugged Bakura close and brushed their lips together happily. “You’d better make sure you got it all, then.”

“Mm,” Bakura nuzzled Honda’s mouth shyly, “I think I’d better.”


	3. Carrying drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a starter for the Hondaments com on live journal. One answer in the debate of whether Honda is oddly fond of Bakura’s legs, or if he just knows he can’t get away with grabbing Bakura’s *ahem* backside. This takes place during duelist kingdom.

Bakura was slipping off of his shoulder. Honda cursed under his breath. It was impossible to move him while carrying Mokuba. Maybe he shouldn’t have knocked Bakura out in the first place, but he couldn’t let that evil spirit wreak havoc in Bakura’s body.

Honda grabbed hold of Bakura’s backside and dragged him back over his shoulder. Bakura groaned in his sleep as Honda shifted him, making Honda yank his hand away so fast he almost dropped Bakura.

He had not been feeling up Bakura. Definitely not. Still, he was careful to keep his hand below Bakura’s rear after that.


End file.
